


Recherches

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En quelques mois à peine, il avait fallu accepter que les méta-humains existent, et puis les aliens, et que les Dieux mythologiques étaient réels. La question maintenant, quelle légende est encore juste une légende?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recherches

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite pour la semaine du femslash (je n'ai pu faire que deux jours…) sur le thème "Surnaturel".

Skye déambulait à pas de loups dans les couloirs du bus. Elle venait de croiser Fitz qui était parti dormir dans sa cabine près de la sienne, Ward lisait dans le salon et Coulson était enfermé dans son bureau. May était quelque part, sans doute, mais allez savoir où.

La jeune femme pencha la tête à l'intérieur, attirée par la lueur bleutée de la surface holographique de leur table. Assise sur un tabouret, Simmons naviguait entre différentes pages ouvertes devant elle, du texte, des photos, des schémas. Skye se glissa en silence derrière elle, tentant de lire les articles. Des faits divers, des articles sur des créatures mythologiques, un enchevêtrement d'informations que Jemma  semble démêler sans peine, faisant glisser les pages d'un souple mouvement de poignet, sélectionnant les passages qui l'importaient pour les ranger ailleurs.

"La vérité est ailleurs, Mulder…"

La jeune femme eut un sursaut et fit disparaitre d'un mouvement toutes les pages ouvertes. Ses joues étaient un peu plus roses qu'à l'accoutumée quand elle se tourna vers Skye. La jeune hackeuse s'approcha et posa une main rassurante sur son bras en faisant à nouveau apparaitre toutes les pages.

"C'est un hobby… quand on se retrouve à travailler pour le Shield et découvrir que ce qu'on prenait de la mythologie était bien vrai. Je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de penser que, peut-être que le reste aussi. Je fais quelques recherches, sur mon temps libre."

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète de la réaction de Skye. Peut-être avait-elle peur qu'on puisse lui tenir rigueur d'utiliser les ressources du Shield pour ses petites croisades personnelles. Skye en rirait presque tant c'était mignon. Elle qui avait piraté le serveur du même Shield, elle n'allait pas lui jeter la première pierre.

"Je peux voir? Peut-être que je te montrerais comment chercher dans les bases de donnée de la police directement. D'ici c'est plutôt facile…"

La scientifique ouvrit de grands yeux mais un petit sourire éclaira ses traits et se tourna à nouveau vers la table. Elle réorganisait les pages avec dextérité, tout en expliquant rapidement à Skye ce qu'elle traquait, un djinn en l'occurrence.

La jeune pirate posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, sans lutter contre son sourire. Jemma pouvait se montrer terriblement enthousiaste quand on la lançait sur un sujet qui l'intéressait. Et ses déductions étaient brillantes, mais ça Skye s'en était douté. Une dizaine de minutes d'explications et de lecture plus tard, les bras de Skye s'étaient glissés autour de la taille de Jemma, et elle se laissait presque bercer par le son de sa voix. Au milieu d'une page de notes et de références, Simmons s'interrompit, tourna légèrement la tête vers l'autre femme. Elle n'était qu'à un souffle d'elle.

"Je dois t'embêter avec mes histoires, je ne suis même pas sûre de la moitié de mes informations et je m'emporte…"

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, à nouveau gênée, et Skye prit son menton pour redresser sa tête et la regarder dans les yeux. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de l'autre femme avant même qu'elle ait pu s'en empêcher.

"Tu ne m'embête pas. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout écouté… mais continue."

 


End file.
